


Until the Sunrise

by confessorlove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the Battle of Whispering Wood, Robb needs to relax and forget that their deaths could very well come on the morrow.  Dacey makes the perfect company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Set within the context of the show, even though Dacey is so far not mentioned there. She's roughly the same age as Robb in this fic instead of the age gap they have in the books.

“Tomorrow could be the end.”

“Don’t think that, your Grace. You have won every battle you have fought. You are Robb Stark, the young wolf and the King of the North. I have faith in you.”

Robb turned away from the open tent flaps and the setting sun to look at the woman behind him. Dacey had been with him through it all. If there was anyone he could trust it was her. His lips twitched up into a ghost of a smile. “Thank you, Lady Dacey. Your support means more than you know.”

“Of course, my King. I am sworn to defend you with my life. I always put my faith in you.”

Robb crossed the room, closing the tent flaps behind him before pouring two goblets of wine. “Then drink with me, Dacey. If you have faith in your king, help him forget the fact that with the sunrise could very well come all of our deaths. Help me forget the men I have sent to die at Tywin Lannister’s hands.”

He watched her cross the room and take a seat at the small table across from him. He took a sip of his wine and smiled at Dacey, she truly was a beautiful young woman. Her long dark hair tumbled down around her shoulders as she took a sip of her wine. 

Years ago her mother had brought her to Winterfell. They had played together. She was so much more fun than Sansa and Arya had ever been and Jon teased him about playing with a girl. Robb didn’t care. 

Robb wasn’t sure in the candlelight of the tent but he thought Dacey had blushed when he smiled at her. She swirled the wine in her goblet as he watched her, thinking about the day that lay before them and their childhood behind them. 

Outside, Robb could hear his men and horses preparing for battle but within the tent they were alone. Silence surrounding him, save the beating of his heart and her breathing. “Your Grace?” Dacey’s voice broke the silence of the tent. “You will battle fiercely tomorrow. We shall take Jaime Lannister unawares and that battle will be won.”

Robb nodded and took another sip of his wine, setting the goblet on the table and focusing his attention on the young Lady Mormont. “I appreciate the confidence, Dacey but I do not wish to dwell on what tomorrow holds for us.” Smiling suddenly, Robb filled his goblet a second time. “Do you remember when we were young and your mother brought you to Winterfell? Everything was so much simpler then.”

Dacey smiled, swirling the wine in her goblet before taking a sip. “We were children. Of course things were simple, Your Grace.”

Leaning back in his chair, Robb could feel the wine warming him, spreading through his veins. “We are alone. You can call me Robb. After all we have known each other for years.”

Smiling, Dacey tilted her head slightly and brushing her long hair back over her shoulder. “Indeed.” Her eyes were sparkling in the candlelight and her smile was lighting up her whole face. “I remember when you and Jon were sparring in the yard and wishing I could join in.”

Robb smiled softly at her, filling their goblets once more. “You could have. I always enjoyed having you around.”

“And your brother teased you for it. I remember that well.” Dacey smiled at him and took a long drink of her wine, the alcohol providing even more color for her cheeks. She really did look beautiful in the candlelight.

“That was Jon’s problem. He was jealous you liked to be around me.” Robb flashed a smile which only widened upon noticing the look on her face, the color spreading across her cheeks and down her neck.

“There was nothing for him to be jealous of. We had fun together, Robb.” Dacey said with a smile.

Robb looked taken a back. In his youth he had always assumed Dacey fancied him and that was why she liked his company. The wine bolstering his courage, the King of the North reached across the small table and took her hand in his. “Jon thought there was reason to be jealous, Lady Dacey and I must admit, I thought there was too.”

Arching her brow, Dacey gave Robb a curious look, as if she couldn’t fathom what he was talking about. “I don’t know what you are getting at.” She murmured politely, avoiding his eyes as the blush coloring her cheeks darkened.

“I thought you cared for me,” Robb said softly, his thumb lightly caressing the back of her hand. “That’s why Jon was jealous and teased.”

He was sure now; it wasn’t just the lighting playing tricks. Dacey was blushing and averting her eyes as a small smile crept onto her lips. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before finally looking at him, her blue eyes locking on his. “I did, I just never thought you noticed.”

Robb could feel his heart racing as he looked into her clear blue eyes. His mind filling with the thought of them as more than friends, his hands caressing her bare skin, letting them have a moment to be nothing more than a man and woman instead of a King and his guard. “If we had been older upon your last visit to Winterfell I would have said something. Instead I was simply a boy, foolish and ignorant.”

Dacey finished her wine, setting the goblet down on the table before smiling at him, the wine seeming to bolster her courage. “You know before all this started…our parents were making arrangements to have us wed.”

Robb’s mouth dropped open in surprise; this was not what he had expected. He had never known Dacey was always just his simple boyhood crush but to learn this, it surprised him. “How do you know? Why didn’t my parents ever say anything?”

“My mother keeps no secrets from me, Robb. And your parents, I’d assume they were waiting for the arrangements to be final before informing you.”

Robb nodded, a small frown forming on his face as he realized that whatever his parents had planned for him before didn’t matter now. He was to marry Lord Frey’s daughter. He could have had Dacey. She was beautiful and sweet. She was more than a woman, she was his friend and she could have been his wife. “It’s a wonderful thought.” Robb said more to himself than Dacey as he thought of the future lost. The time he could have spent with a woman he cared for as his wife instead of the nameless girl in his mind’s eye waiting for him back at the Twins.

“But it doesn’t matter anymore. You are my King and I am sworn to protect you, not become your lady wife as our parents had hoped.” Dacey looked sad despite the pink flush of her cheeks and the alcohol making her more comfortable.

He squeezed her hand and only then realized he was still holding it. She was beautiful, even with the sad look about her Robb still found her breathtaking. “Dacey,” he murmured, the alcohol making him brave as he reached out and tenderly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It does matter.”

Dacey shook her head and laughed then. Robb didn’t quite know why. “No. It doesn’t matter. Nothing will ever be how we may have wished it.”

Rising from his seat, Robb moved to stand beside the young woman, placing two fingers under her chin and forcing her to look up into his eyes. The sadness he saw there made Robb wonder how much she had thought about their future when she knew about their planned betrothal. “I’m your king, Dacey. What I say matters. Talking about this has upset you and that matters to me.” He smiled at her then, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight. “I don’t like seeing beautiful women upset.”

“It was never my intention to upset you, your grace.” Dacey looked up at him, letting him hold her chin to face him. Robb was almost positive he saw something akin to longing flash across her eyes before she hid it away.

“I’ve told you,” Robb murmured, leaning in closer as his hand cupped her jaw, thumb brushing her cheekbone. “Right now, tonight; I am not your king. Just Robb.” 

When she nodded he returned to his seat and poured them both more wine. He needed it. These things she had told him nearly had his head spinning in a poor attempt to wrap around the possibilities. Before he even realized he had done it, Robb had drained his goblet for the third time. His head was fuzzy and the flickering lights of the candles swam before his eyes. The wine heated his blood and sharpened his focus on the woman before him.

“More wine, Lady Dacey?” He said, lifting the pitcher and pouring himself some, the red liquid sloshing in his cup. That made Dacey laugh. “Is something funny?”

“You’ve spilled, Robb. I’ve never known kings to spill.” Dacey said with a giggle, her laughter was like music to his ears. 

“Kings normally do not pour their own wine. I’ve made an exception for you.” He teased a smirk on his lips as his eyes were drawn to Dacey’s mouth as she sipped her wine.

Dacey set her empty goblet down on the table with a thunk, the alcohol reddening her cheeks and making her eyes sparkle in a way he had never noticed before. “An exception am I? I was not aware you treated your guards so specially.”

He filled her goblet and shook his head, watching as she brought the cup to her lips and drank, his tongue darting out to wet his own. “Never. You are the exception, Dacey. Not my guards. You.”

She smiled shyly and batted her eyelashes at him. Here, alone with her he was seeing a different side of the girl he had fancied in his childhood. It was intoxicating being around her. She was like a breath of fresh air and he needed it desperately. With the war constantly looming overhead and taking all his focus it was nice to relax with someone he could trust. Even if he still needed the wine to ease his mind and cloud his judgment, Dacey was wonderful company.

He watched as she sipped at her wine and smiled at him, catching her gaze as it dropped to his lips repeatedly. The looks she was giving him, so full of promise and desire nearly made his breath catch. He could think of little else but kissing her. He seemed so young again, like his childhood dreams had returned only now, so much more vivid and just out of his grasp.

“Dacey,” he murmured quietly, his eyes finding hers. The lust and desire there nearly made his heart stop. He no longer cared about anything, not the war not his honor. He just wanted her. He wanted his youthful fantasies to be realized.

Once again he found himself at her side, his hand cupping her cheek. Everything fell into place and seemed so right. The wine fueling his courage, Robb brushed his lips against hers. They were softer than he would have imagined and despite the fact that deep inside he knew this was wrong, it had never felt so right.

*

Dacey was surprised when his lips brushed against hers but quickly recovered her senses. She kissed him back, slowly yet passionately. It was just like she had imagined it would be. Slowly her hand found the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his soft curls as their kiss grew in passion.

It was wrong; the voice in the back of her mind reminded her. She was his guard and he was her king but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She felt his hand tangle in her long dark hair as he pulled her closer to him, the heat between them rising with every passing second. All of her senses seemed almost heightened. His hand in her hair, the taste of his lips, the smell of sweat on his skin; it all drove her onward, deepening the kiss and parting her lips for his tongue.

Robb pulled her to stand as their tongues continued to duel, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her flush against him. The fire his touch ignited within her was slowly driving her mad with want. “Robb,” she panted breathlessly, breaking the kiss and brushing her nose against his. “What are we doing?”

Robb shook his head as he caught his breath; his eyes were dark with want and desire. It made Dacey’s breath catch. “What we should have done long ago, Dacey. What we should be doing. I don’t want to marry some Frey girl simply for an alliance. I want you. It was years ago but I remember your trips to Winterfell like they were yesterday. I remember wanting to kiss you and hold you. We were still young then, fourteen or fifteen but if didn’t matter.”

Robb took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes still locked on hers. “Even our parents wanted this, you said so yourself.”

Dacey was silent for a moment, listening to their breathing and the sounds of their racing hearts beating as one. Tenderly she ran her fingertips along his jaw and down his neck. The look in his eyes sent arousal though her veins and unfamiliar warmth began gathering between her thighs. She wanted his hands everywhere, his lips on her bare flesh. 

Tonight they were not a king and his guard. They were simply a man and woman. She hoped it wasn’t the alcohol speaking for him but in that moment she didn’t care. The wine was speaking for them both. That was all that mattered. Their desires were being realized.

Words were no longer needed as Robb kissed her back, hotly and deeply. Her mind was spinning with desire as he began pulling at her simple woolen dress. She was pushed his cloak to the ground as Robb backed her towards the bed. His lips blazed a trail down her neck as he slowly bared her skin inch by inch.

It wasn’t long and her dress lay discarded on the floor, her eyes locked on his as she stripped him of his clothing, layer by layer until he was as bare as she was, her hungry eyes roaming over his bare torso. His fingers danced over her bare skin, sliding up her thigh as he laid her back on the bed. Never before had she been bare before a man and she could think of no one she would rather be there with than him.

“Robb,” She moaned as he moved over her, blazing a trail of wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before moving to her breasts. His mouth closed around one pink nipple as her fingers found his hair. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced and it was only beginning.

“Dacey,” he panted against her breasts, the heat between them rising until the air seemed thick with passion. She smiled as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. They were dark with lust and it only made Dacey’s stomach tighten with desire.

The candlelight cast shadows on the walls as the flames danced and Robb kissed her once again. It was strange, these feelings he was causing, but at the same time she did not know how she had gone this much of her life without his touch. Her body seemed aflame and only he could quell the fire. She had never wanted anything more.

No longer were they king and guard or even Robb and Dacey. They were just a man and a woman together. Their bodies joined and they moved together, the passion between them enough to make Dacey gasp in pleasure. Her moans grew louder as they moved together, the sound of Robb’s heavy breathing and the way he whispered her name like a prayer, the only sound she heard. The guards outside the tent and the thousands of men preparing for battle on the other side of the canvas faded away until there was nothing left but the two of them.

Pleasure kept climbing until they both lost control. Robb groaned and Dacey cried out in bliss, his name on her lips. In the back of her mind she worried about the guards hearing her but she didn’t care. If they were loyal they would forget anything they heard. After a few moments Robb shifted off her and lay beside her, pulling Dacey close as his fingers skated over her hip.

It was just how she always imagined and Dacey couldn’t think of a better person to give her maidenhood. It seemed like she had always loved him and if they survived, it could be the beginning of something special. At least that was her hope. Deep down she knew he had a duty to others before her. It was something she fully accepted.

They lay together in a tangle of bare limbs as they recovered from their pleasure. Dacey’s head resting on his chest, nothing but the sounds of their combined breathing and heartbeats could be heard. It was like music to her ears. Robb was her king and she loved him but that wasn’t why. She’d loved him since the first time he stood up to Jon, defending his right to play with her if he wanted. 

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, his hand sliding up and down along her bare back, her dark hair tickling his chest. “I should go, you grace.” She finally murmured the words she had been dreading, not wanting to leave his arms. He was her king and her lover but mostly he was Robb. That more than anything kept her in his arms.

“Stay. The sunrise may bring our deaths and I can think of nothing better than spending my last night in this world in your arms.” Robb smiled to himself and ran his fingers though her long locks, the simple pleasure of it relaxing her.

“I’ll stay.”

Dacey knew that with the dawn simple intimacy would be left behind and the battle for their survival would begin. It would be the beginning or the end, it was still unclear as to which. She hoped it was the beginning of something, not only Robb’s victory but her future. She had waited years to finally admit her feelings and now that she had, Dacey feared it a terrible mistake. She didn’t regret her choice but she worried over his. 

Once death no longer loomed over them like a dark cloud and alcohol no longer fogged their mind, Dacey hoped things would be different. Robb may have been her king but she loved him. Now that she had loved him as a woman loves a man she did not wish to return to loving him as a knight loves a king. Only time would tell how he truly felt. 

As they drifted to sleep in each other's arms war was forgotten. Intimacy and love took its place. The battlefield was no place for such things. But now, in the tent, there was nothing more perfect; at least until the sun rise.


End file.
